


Can't Touch This

by LaughingStones



Series: God what even 'verse [11]
Category: Motorcity (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Play, Blow Jobs, Edging, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Polyamory, Teasing, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-14 18:27:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16046096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaughingStones/pseuds/LaughingStones
Summary: Chuck keeps getting Mike off today, which is great, except that he won't let Mike touchhim, and it's driving Mike a little crazy.Good thing the other Burners are there for him.





	Can't Touch This

Mike wakes up with a moan, because there’s a hand on him, slowly stroking his morning wood.

“Morning, Mikey,” Chuck says cheerfully, and speeds up.

Mike comes pretty fast, too sleepy to try to hold out, and Chuck cleans him up, then leans in to nuzzle and nip at his throat. Sex-dazed and pleased with life, Mike has no complaints about that, and Chuck doesn't argue when Mike pulls him up to kiss for a while. When he reaches for Chuck’s dick, though, Chuck pulls away, grinning.

“Nope!” he says. “Time for breakfast.”

Oh, okay, it's _that_ game, the one where Chuck likes to wait before getting off. It's a little different, because usually Chuck likes to make Mike wait, too, but it's not like Mike's unhappy about the change of pace. Maybe after breakfast he'll get to help Chuck out.

After breakfast, Chuck tugs him into the bathroom, shoves him up against the sink, and slides Mike’s dick into his mouth. Mike clutches at his shoulders and Chuck pulls off to say sternly, “Hands behind you, bro, and don't move.”

Mike tries to obey, but his hips jerk when he gets close, and Chuck stops and makes him wait as punishment. By the second time he does it Mike is whimpering, and he's quivering with effort when he finally manages to hold still long enough to be rewarded.

He comes so hard his knees almost give out, and he's still shaky when Chuck stands up, says, “Good job, Mikey,” and kisses him gently before _walking out_. Like Chuck isn't hard enough his jeans are probably really uncomfortable!

Hard or not, he's obviously happy not to come yet, and Mike is too high on the afterglow to sulk about it, so he puts himself more or less back together and heads out to the garage. Chuck is helping Dutch with an order of custom parts for Rayon to be delivered today. While they finish it, Mike cleans up the storeroom and tidies up the area nearby, and then he and Chuck go to make the delivery and do a couple other errands.

He's half expecting Chuck to make some kind of move in the car, but it keeps not happening. Chuck shrieks just as much as usual, just occasionally smiling to himself in quiet moments, and he doesn't say or do anything until they're on the way home.

Then he gives Mike a sly look and says, “Hey Mikey, pull over.”

“Wha--dude, we're like five minutes from home--”

“Yeah, and I _said_ , pull over,” Chuck says firmly.

Mike is pretty sure he gets the picture, so he's breathing faster by the time he pulls off the side of the road. There's no one around, and Chuck doesn't even hesitate before unbuckling his safety harness and leaning over to kiss Mike fiercely. Mike kisses back, moaning, and reaches for him--

“Hands on the wheel, bro,” Chuck says, and Mike groans and obeys even as he complains.

“I wanna _touch_ you, though!”

“Yeah, it's pretty great,” Chuck says, getting up on his knees to breathe in Mike's ear, suck on his neck. “Cuz you're not going to, because I said so, and that's really hot.” His voice is husky, almost enough to make Mike moan on its own even if he wasn't nuzzling at sensitive skin.

“I'd think--you'd be _used_ to that--by now,” Mike gasps. They've been together more than two years, it's not like this is a new development.

“Mm,” Chuck says, distracted as he slides one hand under Mike’s shirt to grope his pecs and play with his nipples. “Turns out, not so much,” he says a minute later, when Mike barely remembers what he's talking about.

Chuck plays around a while longer before opening Mike’s pants and shoving his hand in, by which time Mike is twitching and gasping. Of course Chuck doesn't just get down to it even then, has to tease Mike for a while, make him shudder and whine and beg.

“Please--Chuckles, _please_ , I-- _ngh_ , god--”

“Good job keeping your hands on the steering wheel,” Chuck purrs, nipping a line down Mike’s neck and sending hot little sparks skittering along his spine. Mike lets out a moan that cracks in the middle as Chuck’s fingers trace delicate spiraling lines up his dick, then press just under the head.

He keeps begging, and Chuck is generous and doesn't make him wait too much longer before he stops teasing. Mike comes a minute later, hips jerking against Chuck’s hands as he fights not to thrust up into Chuck’s mouth.

There's a moment of hot, blissful silence as Chuck rests his cheek against Mike’s stomach, the tip of his ponytail tickling Mike’s skin, one thumb stroking back and forth over a hip. He goes willingly when Mike finally takes his hands off the wheel to clumsily tug Chuck up for kisses, but the moment Mike reaches for Chuck’s dick Chuck catches his wrist.

“No, Mikey.”

Mike groans. “ _Please_ , babe, I wanna touch you! Come on, you haven't gotten off once, and I've had three, can't I help you out?”

“If you want to touch someone, ask one of the others,” Chuck says, getting back in his own seat and buckling his safety harness.

Mike huffs at him. “That can't be comfortable,” he grumbles, staring hungrily at the bulge in Chuck’s jeans, and Chuck shrugs at him, looking amused. Mike twists his mouth to one side. “And you guys call _me_ a masochist,” he says, starting the car again.

As soon as they get home Chuck gets out of the car and heads off to talk to Jacob about something. Mike pouts at his back a minute and then goes looking for Julie.

He finds Texas first, and crowds up against him, leaning in to bite at the side of his neck so he huffs in surprise.

“Whoa, Tiny! Geez, somebody been playin’ with you or something?” An exploratory hand palms at Mike's crotch and Mike catches his breath. He's still soft, and just on the verge of being oversensitive.

Texas blinks at him, puzzled to find him apparently desperate but not hard, and Mike groans.

“Please can I blow you, Tex?”

Texas’s eyes widen and his mouth drops open. “Uh! Yeah! Yeah, totally, you can-- _whoa_ okay like right here, right now! Heck yeah let's go, don't worry about the brakes, flip those boosters on and-- _hnh!_ ”

On his knees, Mike tightens his hands on Texas’s hips, gets him hard in a couple of breaths and swallows him down, groaning low in relief. Texas’s hands clench in his hair, pulling him in, moving his head back and forth as Texas pumps into his mouth.

It's good, it's so good, it's exactly what Mike wanted, what he _needs_ , to touch someone else and make them feel as good as Chuck keeps doing for him. Texas is groaning deep in his chest, his fingers flexing against Mike’s scalp, and it's easy to work him up fast, get him desperate so he forgets to be careful, thrusting in deep enough to choke Mike on his dick, except Mike knows how not to choke.

Mike swallows around him and sucks, tongue stroking and curling, enjoying the sharpness of the adrenaline rush with his air cut off, and Texas comes a minute later. Humming hoarsely in satisfaction, Mike takes it all, then gets Texas put back together with another nuzzle or two for good measure.

Texas looks a little poleaxed when Mike stands up again. Still breathing hard, he grabs Mike and tugs him in for another kiss.

“ _Dang_ , Tiny, who's been windin’ you up?”

Mike sighs and drops his forehead onto Texas’s broad shoulder. “Chuck won't let me touch him.”

“Oh, but he's doin’ plenty of touchin’?” Texas says, and Mike nods glumly. “Well, yeah, you guys do that kinda junk. Dunno how the heck you put up with some of that stuff,” he adds, shaking his head, which as far as Mike is concerned is a load of bull, because he's seen Texas turn down something Julie wanted to do with (or sometimes _to_ ) him exactly _once_ , ever, but he won't call the guy on it. Everyone's got their weakness, he guesses.

Texas kisses him again. “You need anything else?”

Mike thinks about it, thinks about bucking into a strong hand while Texas gets him off fast and easy, and reluctantly shakes his head. “Pretty sure whatever game Chuck’s playing, he's not done yet.”

“Hah! Guess you better save your strength,” Texas says, grinning, and punches him in the shoulder. “You wanna let off some steam, or, you know, get somebody off again, you can totally come find Texas.”

“Oh yeah?” Mike says, punching him back with a laugh. “You sure that wasn't too much of a hassle or anything?”

“Texas can handle it,” Texas assures him, and goes off to bother Dutch.

Chuck doesn't do anything else for the next several hours, unless occasionally smirking at Mike counts, which Mike thinks it probably doesn't, even if it is kind of making his body expect things. He's pretty sure Chuck knows that, pretty sure he's doing it on purpose. Pretty sure Chuck’s being a teasing jerk today.

Midafternoon they're all in the garage, making various tweaks and tune-ups to their cars and hanging out, and Chuck keeps--not groping Mike, just… touching him. On the elbow, the shoulder, the back, just casual spots, nothing intimate or sensitive. It absolutely shouldn't be turning him on, except that he's kind of wound up and waiting for _something_ to do with touching and his body thinks maybe this counts? And there's that little smile Chuck’s wearing that says he knows exactly what he's doing to Mike and he's enjoying it.

Mike finally drops an empty oil can with a clatter and grabs for Chuck, who steps back fast, grinning.

“Now, Mikey, you know--”

“Come _on_ , dude, this is totally not fair!”

“What's not fair?” Chuck says. “How easy you are? How I can get you all worked up just by looking at you for a while?”

Mike’s jaw drops in indignation. “Oh, like that's all you've been doing today!”

Chuck nibbles his lip, still with that grin on. “I haven't done a thing since we got back from errands, bro.”

“ _Sure_ you haven't,” Mike grumbles. Dutch and Julie are watching, amused, and Julie looks like she might just come over here and stir things up further. Mike would be happy about that if there was any chance she might be on his side, but in these games Julie’s usually on her own side.

Then the alarms go off.

The newest fleet of Kanebots have heavy-duty armor that absorbs a lot more damage before the bot goes down. Even after Dutch and Chuck manage to identify the weak points, getting rid of the whole bot swarm takes longer than Mike is comfortable with. Bots are a frequent distraction technique, and bots that don't go down easy when you swat them would work even better. Time to beef up the weapons systems some more to make sure next time the Burners don't get hung up taking out bots while Kane sends some stupid death machine down.

Mike’s buzzing with leftover adrenaline on the way home, kinda hoping for some sign from Chuck, because even if Mike’s not allowed to touch, he could really use to _be_ touched right now. When they reach the garage, Texas grabs Dutch as soon as they're out of their cars, pulls him down into a kiss. Julie gets out of Nine Lives and gives Mike a look that makes him go hot all over with expectation, but then Chuck steps up and puts a hand on his elbow, giving Julie an apologetic shrug.

“Kind of working on something, sorry,” he says, and Julie snorts in amusement and heads for Dutch and Texas instead.

“Wha--working on _what?_ ” Mike says in bewilderment as Chuck drags him up to their room.

“Just testing some stuff, bro, don't worry about it,” Chuck says, closing the door behind them. “Clothes off.”

Mike sucks in a breath and manages not to moan as he eagerly obeys. Chuck gets him on his back, ties his wrists to the bed, works him open and slides in a vibe that snugs up right against Mike’s prostate and slams him into orgasm in like two minutes.

He's shuddering through a last aftershock when Chuck turns the toy off and pulls it carefully out, lying down next to Mike to kiss and snuggle him. One hand wanders down Mike’s body to slip between his legs, fingers brushing over where he's all loose and slick, making him twitch and gasp. A fingertip pushes just inside, pulls out again, strokes a circle around the rim. Rubs back and forth, firm and then light.

It's not like being fingered, Chuck’s not getting him ready for something else, he's just--playing around. Mike’s not used to it. He keeps expecting Chuck to get bored and stop, but he doesn't, and Mike's face is getting hot. It feels _good_ , yeah, but weirdly exposed, without the distraction of being turned on to block out the embarrassment. Mike is squirming in minutes, wrists jerking at the cords, making quiet little whining sounds he can't bite back. He has to close his eyes when Chuck kisses him, can't look him in the face.

“You okay, bro?” Chuck says, and his finger dips in again, and Mike can't help whimpering, eyes squeezed shut, face turned away. It's dumb and he knows it, there's no reason this should be weird and embarrassing when he's fine with all the rest of it, this just somehow seems really different. He's so _sensitive_ there right now, stretched and open, with all the nerves awake from the vibrator.

Chuck stops, fingers pulling away. “Mikey, color.”

Mike huffs softly, even though he gets it. He's acting weird and Chuck can't be sure if he's okay, Mike just doesn't like having to stop and figure out the answer. He tried just saying ‘green’ without checking for a while, but that got him in big trouble the time he turned out to not be okay after all. This time he's good and thinks it through first, breathing hard.

He's hot with embarrassment, yeah, but it's not unbearable. There's no anxiety, no sick twist in his stomach or edge of stress like he's pushing himself too far. He's okay.

“Green,” he says, and Chuck kisses him in reward, hard enough to make his head spin.

...And then goes right back to playing with him, fingers rubbing and teasing and sliding in and out. Mike groans in protest, wriggling, then tries to drop his legs flat to the bed so Chuck can't reach him anymore.

“Mikey,” Chuck says sternly, “if you need me to stop, you have to say so. Words, dude.”

Mike glares at him and keeps his mouth shut, even as his knees guiltily bend again. He doesn't need that, he's fine, just, agh, _why?_ Chuck puts his hand right back where it was and Mike whines.

“Oh, come _on_ , dude,” Mike tries, “haven't you done that enough?”

Chuck grins at him like a jerk, hazel eyes amused and intrigued. “Obviously not, since I'm still doing it. What's the problem? I haven't seen you this squirmy since Julie played the overstimulation game.”

Mike huffs, knees creeping toward straight again. Chuck raises his eyebrows.

“I know you don't want your legs tied, bro, which kind of cuts down on my options if you don't quit that. Are you going to be good for me, or do I make you wait a good long time before you get to come again?”

Groaning, Mike bends his knees to give Chuck easy access and turns his burning face away.

“Good boy,” Chuck murmurs, and Mike gasps as the wash of warmth and comfort goes through him. Sometimes he thinks it's silly, the effect those words have on him, that it should have faded by now, but it feels so good the thought never sticks around.

“Look at you being good for me even when it's not easy,” Chuck says, and Mike shivers, relaxing into the bed as everything goes warm and a little hazy. It's still a little strange to have Chuck messing around down there, but it's easier to handle like this, like it's happening a distance away. It's not a big deal, not important.

“Whoops, no, don't go nonverbal on me, dude,” Chuck says. “Sorry, didn't expect you to go down so easy. Come on, Mike, you didn't answer my question. What's the problem with this?” His fingers tease pointedly.

Mike whines, squirming as the warm haze draws back some. Not fair to drop him into it and pull him back out again. He gives Chuck a look of vaguely sulky protest, which gets an amused snort.

“God, you're so fucking cute.”

Oh, okay, that Mike _has_ to answer. “Hey,” he says, giving Chuck a reproving look for the curse.

“Mm, sorry,” Chuck says, looking anything but repentant. “Question, Mikey.”

Mike huffs and wriggles discontentedly as more of the hazy feeling fades. He tugs briefly at his wrists and glares at Chuck, who grins at him and pulls his hand away from between Mike's legs. For a moment Mike thinks Chuck is finally satisfied and going to do something else now, and then he grabs the lube and goes back to doing exactly the same thing, but slightly slicker now.

“Agh,” Mike says, thumping his head against the bed.

“Well?” Chuck says.

Words, right. God, Mike’s face is so hot. He growls at Chuck, hips twitching, and groans, “I don't _know_ , it's just… weird, okay?”

“Hmm,” Chuck says thoughtfully. “Weird how? It looks like it feels good.”

Him saying that doesn't help at _all_ , geez. Being reminded of how Mike probably looks right now, naked on the bed with his hands tied and his face all flushed, sticky from sex already, hips shifting helplessly as Chuck touches him--Mike whimpers at the back of his throat and squeezes his eyes shut.

“I don't know, it's just--it's weird!”

Chuck snorts softly. “Very helpful, bro. You look like--is this embarrassing?”

Mike rolls his head to face away and nods.

“Huh,” Chuck says. “I didn't even know you _could_ be embarrassed by sex stuff.”

Mike huffs and twists his shoulders in some kind of uncomfortable shrug without opening his eyes.

Chuck leans in to suck kisses onto his neck. “Do you like it?” he says softly. “Feeling all hot and vulnerable like this?”

Mike’s breath catches. His heart speeds up, pounding in his chest almost like panic, but with a different edge, and he gasps for breath. He didn't think he liked this, but when Chuck puts it like that he's not sure anymore.

“Dunno,” he says hoarsely.

“But it's not getting in the way, you don't need me to stop,” Chuck says, and he shakes his head in agreement. He may not be sure exactly what he thinks about this, but he's gotten pretty turned on and his dick is, actually, twitching in an interested kind of way.

“Good,” Chuck says, and bites Mike's neck so he jolts and moans. “If this is weird,” Chuck adds, sounding amused, “I wonder if it'd be better or worse if I used my mouth instead of my fingers.”

Mike's eyes snap open so he can stare at Chuck, who raises his eyebrows. He's not joking.

“No,” Mike says, in disbelief that Chuck would do that, that that's a thing people do.

“No?” Chuck echoes, grin slipping back onto his face. He runs a finger around and around in a delicate circle on slick, sensitive skin, and Mike’s face goes hot all over again. “You don't think you'd like it if this was my tongue, Mikey?” Chuck says. “All hot and wet and clever--you know how good I am with my mouth.”

Mike closes his eyes again, cheeks burning, and whines at the back of his throat, hips shifting restlessly. On the one hand, unless he'd just showered that sounds like a terrible idea. On the other, it sounds like it'd feel even better than this, at the same time as being so much worse, more vulnerable and exposed. He's not sure he'd be able to deal with it.

He sucks in a breath, says unsteadily, “Only if you want me to, like, die, dude.”

“Hmm,” Chuck says, an intrigued noise. “We'll have to talk about that. You have no idea how cute you are like this, bro.”

Mike huffs. “You see me naked and desperate like, practically every day.”

“Yeah, but not like this,” Chuck murmurs. “You're naked in a different way right now, and it's really sexy.” Then before Mike can think about that, he shifts down the bed and slides Mike’s dick into his mouth at the same time that he pushes two fingers into Mike to stroke over his prostate. Mike kind of yelps and spasms.

Chuck works him over while Mike whimpers and moans and cries out all breathless, eventually coming without even getting all the way hard. Then he needs to be untied so he can cling to Chuck and shiver for a while, and Chuck strokes his hair and holds him close.

It takes some time to recover, but eventually Mike’s muscles start feeling more durable than a pile of wet rags. He kisses Chuck one last time and pulls back to study his face.

“You're still not gonna let me, are you,” Mike says, resigned, frowning slightly. He doesn't bother to reach for Chuck this time, since Chuck would just stop him.

“Nope,” Chuck says, and his smile is amused and a little sardonic, but there's no real edge to it, no tension like if this denial was him punishing himself. He's just playing some kind of game, Mike concludes, Chuck against Chuck.

“Fine,” Mike grumbles. “I want dinner, and since I'm not allowed to eat _you_ \--”

Chuck snorts. “Go on, Mikey, shoo.” He smacks Mike sharply on the butt when Mike gets off the bed, and Mike gasps, but his dick is so worn out it doesn't even twitch.

When he gets downstairs, the others are sitting in the booth eating, and by the way they're watching each other, it's a pause in the post-mission celebration rather than an end. He grabs himself something to eat and goes to sit with them.

“Doin’ all right there, jellylegs?” Dutch asks him, grinning.

Mike snorts at him, grinning back. “Shut up, jerk. I'm _fine_ , thanks.”

“Ooh, fine, huh?” Julie says, smirking. “Does that mean Chuck left some for us?”

Mike swallows a bite of broccoli-squash dish fast before he can choke and sucks in a breath, staring at her. “I--maybe?”

“Maybe?” Julie repeats, smirk stretching into a grin. “ _Maybe_ you're up for more sex? There's something we never hear from you, geez.”

“Hey,” Mike protests, and pouts at her, since he can’t really argue.

“He tryin’ to wear you out or something?” Dutch says, teasing, and Mike huffs.

“I have no idea what he's trying to do, besides drive me crazy,” he grumbles.

“Well, he's not doing it the usual way, right?” Julie says. “He's getting you off. Shouldn't you be happy about that?”

Mike pulls his mouth to one side and gives her a look. “I am! It's just. It's almost as bad not to be able to, y’know, return the favor.”

Dutch snorts. “Trust Chuck to find a completely new kind of edging.”

“Yeah, he's real good at borin’ stuff like waitin’ for things and makin’ you wait for it,” Texas says through a mouthful of goat stew, and swallows. “So! Come on, Tiny, you wanna get somebody off, we're totally here for you, dude.”

Mike snickers into his bowl. “Thanks, dude, that's real generous.”

“Oh, I think we can all be generous to you,” Julie chirps, and when Mike looks up, all three of them are watching him with various degrees of hope and hunger. It puts a hot jolt up his spine, makes him swallow hard.

“I'd like that,” he says huskily.

“Awesome,” Dutch says, and everyone finishes eating in a hurry.

After piling into the back room, Mike blows Texas and then gets Julie off twice, and he's about to move on to Dutch when Julie sits up with a sharp little smirk, humming. Mike looks to see what she's smiling at.

Chuck hesitates in the doorway, eyes widening as everyone turns to look at him. His shoulders hunch as his eyes flicker from face to face, and then Julie pats the spot beside her.

“Come sit!” she says. “Mike's giving us a show!”

Relaxing, Chuck moves to join her on the couch, and Mike sees him notice too late that she's giving him a thoughtful, predatory smile. His shoulders pull in protectively again as he swallows, hazel eyes round.

“By the way,” Julie says, leaning almost into Chuck’s lap as she holds his gaze. “Are you still hands off, or was that just for Mike? Asking for a friend.”

Chuck licks his lips, opens his mouth, hesitates. “I don't wanna come yet,” he says, quiet and a little sheepish.

Julie’s smile is bright and full of sharp edges. “Oh,” she says, “I don't think you'll need to worry about that.”

“Oh god,” Chuck says, not quite a whimper.

“Mike, go on with what you were doing,” Julie says. “Texas, why don't you come over here and help me?”

“Heck yeah, _Texas!_ ” Jumpsuit and tank discarded, Texas bounces over to the couch in just his tiny black briefs and takes up position on Chuck’s other side as Julie slides her hand up Chuck’s shirt, making Chuck gasp. His eyes flick nervously from her to Texas and back.

Reluctantly Mike wrenches his eyes away and pulls out Dutch’s dick, because the quicker he can get Dutch off, the quicker he and Dutch can maybe help with Chuck too. Dutch definitely seems down with the ‘get Dutch off fast’ plan, groaning and tugging roughly at Mike’s hair, sending little flickers of heat through him. At this point Mike’s pretty sure he can't get off again, his body's just done, but god, a little rough treatment still feels really good.

As he works, he keeps hearing little squeaks and moans and whimpers from Chuck, wicked or pleased hums from Julie, and the occasional mumble of “Yeah, Texas knows you like that,” from Texas. Mike wants to look, see what they're doing, but he'd have to stop what he was doing and lift his head, and that'd be mean to Dutch. He can look in a minute, he's just gotta finish this first.

It doesn't take long before Dutch curls over with a choked groan, and Mike swallows and keeps sucking gently until Dutch makes a shuddery noise and tugs his head away. They share a kiss, Dutch dazed and slow, and then he grins and pats Mike on the hip.

“Go on, man, I know you wanna. I'm just gonna sit here a minute. Whoo.”

Mike grins back and turns to the couch. Chuck is sitting between Texas and Julie, shirtless and flushed red halfway down his pale chest. Texas has his wrists pinned together behind his back, frowning intensely as he palms Chuck’s dick through his jeans, squeezing occasionally. Julie runs a fingertip meditatively along Chuck’s open, panting lips, back and forth, dipping inside to make him moan and twist.

It's a really, really nice picture. Mike fits himself into it by straddling Chuck’s lap on his knees and grinning down at him.

“Hey, buddy. Having fun?”

Chuck moans around Julie’s fingers and jerks his chin in a cautious nod.

“Cool! How long you think Jules is gonna make you wait to come? An hour?”

Chuck’s eyes flutter closed and he makes a soft shuddery noise.

“Yeah, you'd kinda like that, wouldn't you! So that's fine. As long as, you know, she doesn't get bored and just leave you all hard and panting and desperate. That'd be too bad, huh, if you didn't get to come at all.”

Chuck’s eyes open, flickering anxiously between Mike’s face and Julie’s. He likes waiting, yeah, but he doesn't like being denied completely--well, who does?

“That would be too bad,” Julie agrees, eyes curious on Mike.

He grins at her, turns back to Chuck. “ _So_ , I think we better make sure she doesn't get bored.” Scrambling onto the floor between Chuck’s knees, he leans up and nudges Texas’s hand aside to get Chuck’s pants open. Texas snorts and starts groping Chuck’s pecs instead, rubbing rough fingers over his nipples to make him squeak and twitch.

Mike pulls out Chuck’s dick, flushed and hard, and licks it, and Chuck’s whole body jolts.

“Mm, Mikey!” he gasps, eyes wide and uncertain.

“Come on, Chuckles,” Mike says more gently, “you know I'm not gonna do anything you don't want. And you know what to say if I do, yeah?”

Shoulders sagging as he lets out a breath, Chuck nods.

“Cool,” Mike says, and goes down on him. Chuck’s hips jerk and he moans high and shaky. Julie hums and pulls her fingers away from his mouth, leaning over to nip at his throat instead.

Mike sucks and licks and deep-throats until Chuck is trembling with how close he is, hazel eyes wide and blown, and then Mike stops, lifts his head. One last shiver runs through Chuck and he slumps against Texas, chest heaving for breath. Texas pats his hip.

“Nice,” Dutch says, moving up beside Mike to look Chuck over approvingly.

“Very nice,” Julie agrees. “Good job, cowboy.”

Mike grins at her, ignoring the little surge of warmth because he can't get distracted, gotta stay focused. “Thanks,” he says, and swallows, trying to clear the hoarseness from his voice. “Not done yet, though.”

“Oh yeah?” Dutch says. “What you got planned?”

Shrugging, Mike gives Chuck a lazy smile, making him whimper softly. “Nothing special, just more of the same. Been a while since we checked out how many times it takes before he starts begging to come.”

Chuck’s eyes widen and he shifts, arms pulling as he tugs against Texas’s hold on his wrists. “Oh my god,” he says, voice unsteady, and looks from face to face.

“Color?” Julie says crisply, and Chuck somehow flushes darker, eyes closing like he can escape that way.

“Green,” he says, quiet and shaky but clear.

“Cool!” Mike says with a cheerful grin, and ducks to get his mouth on Chuck again.

After a while they decide to take Chuck’s pants off, and then they stretch him out on his back and Julie fingers him while Dutch and Texas hold his arms and legs in place and Mike kisses him long and slow. The kissing is what comes close to getting him off, and Mike has to pull back and wait while Chuck shivers and jerks and slowly backs down from the edge, gasping for breath. Then they start in again.

It's fun when he gets to the point where he's just coasting along the edge, all of them touching him slow and gentle enough that it's not-- _quite_ \--enough. Julie and Mike cooperate to keep an eye on Chuck, judging if he's too close, if he's doing okay, if he can take more. When he gets to the point where he's losing words, whining and making whimpering, begging noises instead of talking at all, they slow down enough to coax a ‘green’ out of him. Then they keep going.

Mike has no idea how many times Chuck’s almost come by the time Julie stops and looks him over consideringly.

“What do you boys think?” she says. “It's been most of an hour. You think we should keep going or let him come?”

“We should totally let him come already, it'll be _awesome!_ ” Texas says.

“Well,” Dutch says, “he _has_ been gettin’ Mike off all day. We can give him _one_ , right, before we start him waitin’ again.”

Chuck lets out a shivery little whimper as Mike laughs in delight. “Heck yeah!” Mike says. “Good idea, dude!”

“Sounds good,” Julie says, grinning. “What do you say, babe? Color?”

“ _Hngh_ ,” Chuck says, twitching under their hands. “ _Ah_ , mm, guh… green.”

“Here,” Texas says, reaching for Chuck’s dick, “Texas can just--”

“Texas _can_ ,” Julie says, smacking his shoulder, “but _should_ he. Mike’s the one with all the frustration built up. I think we should let him have the first one.”

“That's fair,” Dutch says, nodding, as Texas huffs and drops his hand again.

“Haha, nice,” Mike says, pleased. “Thanks, guys.” He bends to wrap his lips around Chuck's dick again, slides down to the base and up again to suck and lick at the head, and while he's at it lifts a hand to push two fingers into Chuck's mouth. Chuck makes a shuddering helpless noise around them, hips twitching up into Mike's mouth.

It takes a little bit of concentration for Mike to coordinate thrusting his fingers with giving a reasonable blow job, but he doesn't have to make the effort for long. He's actually impressed that Chuck manages to hold out for almost two minutes before coming so hard and long it looks like he's seizing.

Mike finally stops milking aftershocks out of him when Chuck’s whimpers take on a pleading edge, and sits back, pulling his fingers out of Chuck's mouth. “Wow, buddy,” he says, voice soft with the warm, almost awed feeling he gets when Chuck lets him do this, lets them all see him like this, take him apart this way. “You all right there? That looked like a good one.”

Chuck whimpers faintly. Julie pats his thigh. Texas starts combing blunt fingers carefully through long blond hair.

“Well?” Dutch says after a minute, and pokes Chuck in the ribs, getting a yelp and a twitch.

“Nngh,” Chuck says in complaint, and pries open his eyes to stare blearily around. “Ow,” he mumbles, and Mike can feel everyone tense up a little just like he's doing. “Think I pulled something,” Chuck finishes, and Mike relaxes, laughing a little.

“If you didn't like huge, climactic orgasms, you probably shouldn't enjoy edging so much,” Julie points out with a completely unsympathetic smirk. “So. Ten minute break and then we keep going?”

Chuck's eyes widen on her. He stares around at the rest of them, looking half-alarmed and half… Mike's pretty sure that's breathlessly hopeful. It _has_ been a long time since they last did this for him. Someone's it's hard to get everyone on the same page for something this systematic, and Mike's better at spontaneity than planning.

“Okay,” Chuck says in a small voice.

“Color,” Julie says, narrowing her eyes at him.

Chuck was already pretty flushed, but his cheeks and ears turn darker red as he tries to hide his face against the back of the sofa. “ _Gmh_ ,” he mumbles, or something like, and Texas snorts, grabs his shoulders, and tugs his upper body onto Texas's lap so he can't hide anymore.

“Try again, little guy.”

Chuck whimpers, squeezes his eyes closed, and moans, “Green, god!”

Dutch laughs softly, patting Chuck's ribs. “Come on, man, you know we gotta ask.”

Chuck makes a huffy noise at him, but opens his eyes, gaze flickering uncertainly from face to face.

“Everybody up for this?” Mike asks for him.

“When am I _not_ up to wreck you boys?” Julie says, her smile smug, one hand stroking back and forth high on Chuck's thigh.

“Not like it's hard or nothin’ to wreck Skinny here,” Texas snorts, and Chuck squeaks indignantly. Texas's hands rest on Chuck's shoulders, keeping him in place like there's any risk of him trying to get away.

“I'm in,” Dutch agrees, grinning.

“Sweet,” Mike says in satisfaction. “Okay, buddy, better rest up! You've got a little less than ten minutes, and then we're gonna make you beg for us.”

Hazel eyes round and dark, Chuck looks around at all of them and lets out a shaky little noise, an audible combination of trepidation and pure want. Julie licks her lips. Texas's hands tighten on Chuck's shoulders.

Mike shifts on his knees and wonders if maybe he can get hard again after all. He's probably going to find out. By the hungry way everyone's looking at Chuck, the break may not last ten minutes, but either way it's gonna be a fun night.


End file.
